Moments
by Xx Eve of Destruction xX
Summary: Moments. That's all you get. A few little instants spend with the people you love. Cherish these times, because before you know it, they'll be over.  Short Drabbles. Wizard/Molly


A/N: Hello and welcome to my first ever fan fiction! This story, though cliché, is a collection of drabbles (snip its if you will) of the Wizard's life and love with Molly. I found the themes used in this story on some website. Also I do not own Harvest Moon, wish I did, but I don't. Enough with my blabbering but enjoy the story (even though it kinda stinks, I could have done better but I'm lazy) and don't forget to comment! Tell me which drabble you like the best! :3

Time

To the Wizard, time meant nothing. It ticked away constantly, yet he stayed the same as he was many years ago. At one point the Wizard just stopped keeping time because to him it became utterly pointless. But it was time, which kept him a prisoner, isolated and lonely for eternity. And that was everything.

Chance

It was mere luck that he met her. She had unexpectedly stumbled through his front door as though she just escaped the eye of a tornado. Immediately, the Wizard felt his heart swell admiring her short, sleek brown hair, healthy glowing complexion, goofy porcelain smile, and deep chocolaty brown eyes. He never felt such a captivating, drawing feeling before. But he never felt so lucky in his immortal life either.

Wind chimes

The girl he learned was a farmer by the name of Molly. She was new to Castanet and seemed very eager to make a difference for the island's sake. As she wistfully told of her hopes and dreams with fire ambitiously blazing in her brown eyes, the Wizard couldn't help but notice how her voice was light and melodious, like wind chimes.

Glass

Molly never ceased to visit the Wizard, along with gifts of coffee and an uplifting smile upon her face. The Wizard was secretly glad to have company after all his years alone.

When the Wizard's beloved crystal ball went missing, Molly jumped at the challenge to help her dear friend out. Without fail, Molly was able to retrieve the magical object. The Wizard graciously rewarded her by saying she could peer into the heart of the subject of her affections. A pink blush flashed across Molly's face before the farmer declined the offer, saying she didn't like anyone. The cloudy orb of glass said otherwise.

Sleep

The more she visited, the less he slept.

The Wizard was way too busy picturing her grinning face and replaying their conversations over and over, and analyzing what these feelings that were dwelling deep in his heart in his mind to rest. Molly would always comment on how tired the Wizard looked. Little did she know that it was all her fault.

Lightning

All his life the Wizard was able to go off and go about his business let it be and shut the world out. Now he could barley imagine life without Molly's daily visits.

Molly was intoxicating and her warm aura was addictive. She was a shock to his system, making him feel like he was struck by lightning.

Shooting Star

Stars had always intrigued the Wizard. He could spend forever marveling at their fascinating glow and never lose interest. He loved how they gleamed like jewels, how they could form shimmering pictures, and how they felt so close that you could reach out and grab them when in reality they were light-years away.

It was only natural that the Wizard invited Molly to share his favorite past time of watching the star studded night time sky. While observing the stars twinkle and spark the Wizard realized that even the stars, which always enticed him, couldn't compare to Molly's radiating beauty.

Note

Stargazing with Molly was one of the most memorable moments in the Wizard's ever expanding life so far. It was only fair to show his gratitude to the brunette by conjuring up a hand written letter expressing his thanks, and asking if Molly ever wanted to do something like this again in the near future.

Iris

The Wizard had always hated his bi colored eyes; paired along with his silver hair and usual tan skin it made him look plain strange. It was until Molly had said that she loved his eyes, they made him special, the Wizard's feelings for his appearance turned for the better.

Moon

It was at the light house, the moon and stars overhead in the inky black sky when the Wizard confessed his love for her.

Immortals weren't supposed to fall in love with humans, things would become too complicated and in the end the Wizard knew it would hurt like hell. But as long as the sun would rise and the moon would shine, he would love her. Human or not.

Wing

The Wizard always tried refraining from using magic in his everyday life, only resorting to his spells in dire emergencies. Healing Molly's chicken's sprained wing wasn't exactly a dire emergency but it did earn the Wizard a kiss on the cheek, which made everything worthwhile.

Fire

She was fire. Loud, outgoing, ambitious, eager, constantly moving, yet warm hearted and selfless. He was water: mellow, quiet, calm, wise, and slightly timid. Together, they were different as fire and water. But somehow it made them love each other more.

Symbol

To others Molly and the Wizard's treasure was a simple blue feather that had probably fallen off the body of a molting bird. To Molly and the Wizard it was so much more. In their eyes that ordinary blue feather was a symbol of the prospect of spending the rest of their lives with each other.

Cherry Blossom

The Wizard wasn't exactly comfortable being out and about in a large group of humans. It took a lot of begging, pleading, pestering, and whining to get the Wizard out of his dusty old house and to accompany Molly to the Annual Flower Festival.

The entire struggle was kind of worth it though. The Wizard had to admit the cherry blossoms looked pretty cool.

Faraway

Molly hated reading with a passion, the young farm much rather be running around doing something active then being coped up in a dusty corner, straining her eyes over some stupid book.

The Wizard on the other hand loved reading. Not only did he enjoy expanding his knowledge but through books the Wizard could be taken to faraway lands and meet unique characters. To the Wizard, reading was a never ending adventure and he had never been lonely as long as he had a good book.

Silk

The Wizard had never been more nervous and excited in his entire life. He stood at the front of the dark church, past midnight, silently and eagerly awaiting his bride. Once the huge church doors opened, Molly burst in the room, nearly bounding down the aisle, a wild yet tremendously happy look on her face. On her head nestled in soft brown curls were assorted flowers and a long shimmery veil. Her white, silk, strapless dress flowed around her body like water. Fine sequins carefully sewed onto the dress sparkled when the moonlight that was streaming through stain glass windows hit them.

Color

The Wizard moved in with Molly on her ranch shortly after marriage. Even though they were married and life was suppose to settle down, everyday life always proved to be interesting. With Molly's cheerful and spirited personality each day had a bit of color.

Day

By day, Molly continued to work hard on her farm, tending to her plants and animals, but also she managed to forge for wild items to sell, fish, mine, and socialize with the other villagers. The Wizard tried his best to lend a hand whenever he could but he still marveled how his scrawny wife could get everything done.

Night

Even though Molly worked extremely hard she was never tired enough to have- you know what I mean.

Rain

A drought hit the island during the summertime, and the whole town became a barren dustbowl. After some time Molly became worried that her plants wouldn't survive till harvest. It was when the first rains finally came, that Molly ran outside to dance around joyously in her fields in the pouring rain. The Wizard watched her relief from the front window, biting back an amused laugh.

Snow

The Wizard didn't exactly get Christmas or what made people so perky and cheerful this time of year. The cold weather, nosey neighbors, and bright lights didn't make the Wizard a fan of the holiday season. But Molly loved the Christmas and transformed their humble farm house into Santa's Village with lights, holly, and tinsel strung up everywhere as well as decorations cluttering the roof and front lawn.

On Christmas Eve, it had snowed, keeping the Wizard and Molly shut inside. The Wizard didn't exactly mind, he was perfectly content curled up by the fire in his favorite armchair and a book. Molly wasn't too thrilled being stuck in the house all day, but she did prepare a huge hearty Christmas feast which could've keep a person full for a year. Then the Wizard and Molly shared a kiss under the mistletoe.

Maybe Christmas wasn't so bad after all.

Rice

When the couple found out Molly was pregnant, they were first shocked, then ecstatic. As they excitedly prepared for the child's birth, Wizard was stunned how much food a pregnant women could consume, especially with the odd never ending cravings for rice related products.

Pomegranate

Names are important. A name can define who you are, and like it or not you are stuck with your name for your entire life.

Wizard knew quite well that an "entire life" can be a very long time, like in his case so the Wizard took selecting a name for his unborn child very seriously. Molly, with a glimmer of mischief in her eyes and a crooked smile on her face, suggested "Gaylord" for a boy and "Pomegranate" for a girl.

Sword

The Wizard silently sent up a prayer to the Harvest God, thanking the great being for making the him a male because Molly's agonizing screams heard from the waiting room during her labor sounded like someone was gutting her with a sword.

Story

Molly and the Wizard's child was rapidly growing right before her parents' eyes. One moment they were bringing her home from the clinic in a bundle of pink blankets. Now the silver haired five year old was sitting up in bed, listening attentively with bright eyes as the Wizard read her bed time stories. The Wizard thought with worry that soon Stella would be able to read on her own, and even worse, in a short handful of years she would be able to date.

Butterfly

Stella had inherited her father's love of books and her mother's passion for nature. The now seven and a half year old would venture outside and return with cages full of worms, spiders, beetles, caterpillars, and the occasional butterfly.

Waterfall

On the seventh of autumn it was Stella's tenth birthday. To celebrate double digits the Wizard, Molly, and the birthday girl traveled to Toucan Island, a place totally untouched by autumn's chill. The island was alive and bustling with tropical plants and unique animals. The beaches were a glowing white and the water (which was the perfect temperature) was a vibrant sapphire blue. Stella christened the trip, "The Best Birthday Ever".

Path

The days went on in a blur and before the Wizard knew it; his once youthful wife's hair was showing streaks of gray and wrinkles began sneakily forming around her eyes and mouth. Despite this, Molly still worked as hard as ever with a juvenile gleam in her brown eyes. Even more depressing, Stella, the Wizard's once innocent baby girl was practically full grown and preparing to leave the nest. It seemed like his life was beginning to take a different path.

Memories

Death comes so swiftly and unexpectedly, jumping out and shocking their victims before dragging them to the next life. The Wizard had never had to over analyze death too much, for through all his centuries of living death had never proved to be an issue.

Molly had been fine the day before; chattering, laughing, and joking like always. The next morning though, she was ice cold, and her beautiful endless brown eyes never opened.

The Wizard was distraught. He tried every spell he knew but his dear love would not wake. In a frantic fluster he went to visit his and Molly's only hope, the Harvest Goddess.

The Harvest Goddess's dwelling was usually a calming, peaceful oasis, with its lush plants and trickling streams. But today, the Wizard didn't take time at all to admire the sacred place's natural appeal. He hurried with great urgency to the Harvest Goddess and explained his predicament. The Harvest Goddess only gave him a sad smile, sympathy glowing in her emerald eyes. Placing a hand on the Wizard's shoulder, she sighed.

"Gale, I know Molly's death hit you hard, but you knew this was going to happen from the start. Mortals are born. They live. And they die. Not even the most powerful magic can bring a deceased person back. But Gale, please stay strong. Molly will always love you and be with you. Molly may no longer be physically with you, but she is living strong if you keep her alive in your memories, looking back on the love and life you once shared and will share for years to come."

Past

Time eventually totally erased Molly's existence.

The Wizard moved back into his original home and over the years Molly's house, barn, chicken coop and plowed fields crumbled back to earth.

Some days the Wizard would feel particularly lonely without Molly's contagious smile and warm personality and admire the old blue feather she had proposed to him with, the books she had given him over the years, the endless baby albums of long gone Stella, and Molly's rusting aged wedding ring.

Without Molly the Wizard felt more numb then he had ever before. So desperately did he want to hear her harmonious voice whisper his name or feel the warm embrace of skinny frame. He was sick of living without her, he just wanted to die and join his wife in the heavens.

The Wizard had no drive to continue on with these bleak present, and he never wanted a future without his beloved Molly.

Not even his magic could help him turn back the clock and relive those short lived moments of pure bliss that shaped his life, to relive the past.


End file.
